Video games include a player controller which usually comprises a joystick or other directional control to determine the direction of movement of a game marker or object. However, there is no known arrangement where a video game player has control over the velocity of a game object. Co-pending application Ser. No. 06/430,351, filed Sept. 29, 1982, describes and claims a video game in which control of the velocity of a video game object as well as directional control is provided to a game player. The present invention provides a new and improved apparatus which may be used in video games to provide a pulse train which is proportional in rate to the speed of rotation of a player operated member and indicative of the direction of rotation. Apparatus embodying this invention may be utilized in the system of the aforementioned co-pending application.